Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a display method.
Description of the Related Art
A display device is known which displays a stereoscopic image using an image separator (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2013-125042 (JP-A-2013-125042)). A parallax barrier or a lenticular lens is used as the image separator. In such a type of display device, when a relative position of the image separator and a viewer is shifted, display defect called a reverse view occurs and thus a stereoscopic image is not correctly displayed. Accordingly, in JP-A-2013-125042, the position of a viewer is detected using a camera and the position of the image separator is changed based on the position of the viewer.
In the display device, a light source emitting light in a wide angle range is used as a light source forming a stereoscopic image such that a viewer can view the stereoscopic image at various positions. However, in this configuration, since light is uniformly emitted even to a position which is not viewed, an amount of light not contributing to a display is large. Accordingly, there is a large optical loss.